Glasses Matt
by xXduchessXx
Summary: Mello was used to Boxer Matt. And Sleeping Matt. Even Apron Matt, which had taken a while. But this, this was new. This was GLASSES MATT. MelloxMatt


**Glasses Matt**

_**Summary: **_Mello was used to Boxer Matt. And Sleeping Matt. Even Apron Matt, which had taken a while. But this, this was new. This was GLASSES MATT.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own.

_**A/N:**_Once again, it's crack, I don't know where these things are coming from. I just can't find inspiration for my chapter stories right now, I'm thinking of deleting them. Kuddos to iflip4dolphins, who keeps giving me these weird ideas! I went back and fixed some mistakes that I didn't notice when I posted this last night. Thank you everyone for the reviews! There may very well be a sequel to this, so keep your eyes open!

Plot bunnies are

Matt in reading glasses

Near stealing Hershey Kisses

OoOoO

Mello's jaw was on the floor. Not literally, but it felt like it. This lack of control over facial muscles was actually not that uncommon. At least around Matt. It would look bad if the big bad genius mob boss walked around constantly looking doped. But for Matt, wonderful Matt who tasted like chocolate and had an adorable habit of walking around in his boxers and red striped shirt, his jaw dropped quite frequently.

This though was new. Mello had grown rather accustomed to boxer clad Matt, sleeping Matt, and apron Matt. Naked Matt, wet Matt, and especially naked wet Matt, he was not yet immune to. This… This was NEW. This was GLASSES MATT. Those bright red, rectangular frames resting low on his nose as the red-head as he pummeled the buttons on his handheld game system.

"Matty?"

"Mmmm?" Matt didn't even look up. The zombies could not be allowed to win!

"Glasses?" This was rather pathetic. The most intelligent person in the world (He WAS smarter than Near dammit!) was reduced to incomplete sentences. Matt hit the pause button on his game.

"These things?" He pushed the frames up on his face and looked Mello in the eye. The blonde grew weak at the knees.

Matt's eyes were gorgeous. He knew that, but he rarely got to see them as they were generally obscured by the red tinted goggles that protected the delicate cornea and enhanced the teen's sight. Back at the orphanage Matt had argued against regular, or even tinted glasses, complaining that they would slip off and not give him as much peripheral vision as the goggles. The goggles could also be customized to help Matt to see computer screens better. Computer screens generally strained the eyes of glasses wearers and gave them headaches, being between the far and short range vision that glasses were made to accommodate. The goggles were adjusted specially for Matt's prescription, and while he would never be a sniper, he would never get a headache from staring at a screen or game for too long, something that would have been hell for the hacker. Anyway, the rose tinted goggles (something that Near often teased Matt about) were worn almost constantly, concealing Matt's eyes from the world. Mello had a hard time getting them off his boyfriend in bed, though he almost always got his way. Now, the green orbs were magnified and enhanced by the glass and rims. Matt was still talking.

"Some moron broke my goggles when I was out for food earlier. They're cracked pretty bad, didn't shatter though. I ran them over to the specialist to get them repaired, but he says he gonna have to make new ones, so if I want to see somewhat properly till tomorrow night, when they'll be ready, I gotta wear these. Ohh, and your gonna have to ration your chocolate today, I wasn't able to grab any before the bastard slammed me, and I don't wanna go out wearing these."

For once, Mello didn't care. He'd get a minion to go grab the heavenly food; even though they almost always bought the wrong kind. Matt knew what he was in the mood for every day without taking orders. Oh well, just for today, he'd take quantity over quality.

"Mells?" Matt had gotten up off the couch and was examining the blonds' dazed face critically. "You don't look so good. You didn't take any drugs did you? I swear to that God you believe in I will flush them all down the toilet!" Matt was angry now. Time to snap out of it.

Mello's face morphed back into alertness, and a rather devilish grin that Matt was very well acquainted with. Swooping down to grab his boyfriends wrists and push him down onto the couch, swiping the abandoned game system aside with his knee, Mello ever so slowly wriggled his way up on top of the red head till he could line up their hips.

"Matty love, you look incredibly sexy in those glasses." Matt's eyes went wide in dismay.

"No! Mello! Mells! Uhhh-" It was rather hard to concentrate with Mello shifting the way he was. "Near!" That was one way to stop Mello.

"Do inform me why you're thinking about the rat when I'm seducing you?"

It was always intriguing when Matt's face matched his hair.

"He's coming over in like, five minutes!"

"You invited him here!"

"He wants our opinion on a case!"

"Well he's gonna have to wait." Mello said decisively before leaning down for a kiss.

"Why?" Matt asked tremulously half a minute later. Mello was an excellent kisser. Matt would know, he was the only one Mello had ever kissed, so he was able to study the progression of skill.

"Because, love," Mello whispered, lips resting on the junction of Matt's neck and shoulder, "You look incredibly sexy in those glasses."

OoOoO

When Near let himself in four minutes later, not bothering to knock, he had a rather pleasant surprise. Both his adversary and his sometime's best friend were tangled together on the couch, still somewhat clothed, though it didn't look like that would last for long, and completely distracted. Smiling evilly, the albino tiptoed into the kitchen to grab a stool and reach for the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. Just managing to grab the bag, he softly moved the chair back to its place, and let himself back out of the house. It would be several hours before Mello noticed the absence of his bag of Hershey Kisses, and by that time, Near planned to be in another country.


End file.
